Alexander Kollean
by galeag
Summary: Alexander Kollean, jeune collégien de 13 ans, attend son train à la gare quand ses bagages sont emportés. En les suivant, ils découvrira tout un nouveau monde.
1. Alexander Kollean

**Chapitre I : Alexander Kollean**

Lucius Malfoy était excédé. Sa chère et tendre avait passé deux heures à s'apprêter, alors que leur fils avait un train à prendre. La raison ?

\- Mais voyons Lucius, nous allons nous trouver au milieu de dizaines de sang-mêlé et de sang-de-bourbe, il faut qu'ils sachent ce qu'est une vraie famille sang-pur !

Ainsi, à onze heures moins dix, la famille Malfoy arriva à la gare de King's Cross. N'ayant pas le temps de faire rapetisser les bagages de son fils, le patriarche les jeta sur un chariot et traversa le mur séparant les voies 9 et 10.

Non loin de là, assis sur un banc, se trouvait un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus, vêtu d'un uniforme scolaire typiquement anglais : un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un gilet bleu marine, ainsi qu'une cravate rayée verte et blanche. Alexander Kollean, 13 ans, attendait l'arrivée du train qui l'emmènerait au pensionnat de Lestower, où il menait une scolarité brillante depuis maintenant deux ans. Après avoir embrassé ses parents, qui n'avaient pas pu attendre le train avec lui mais qu'il reverrait pour Noël, Alex avait posé ses valises sur un chariot et s'était posé sur un banc de la gare pour lire une revue.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, poser ses propres affaires sur le chariot de l'adolescent, et pousser le chariot devant lui, l'air pressé. Alexander, voulant lui signaler son erreur et récupérer ses bagages, courut après cet homme. Tête baissée, il ne vit le mur qu'à la dernière seconde mais, emporté par son élan, ne put s'arrêter. Il anticipait la collision… lorsqu'il se retrouva sur un quai, sans aucune blessure, blessure, l'homme blond quelques pas devant lui. Celui-ci semblait donner les bagages du chariot à charger dans l'imposant train rouge, tandis qu'un adolescent qui semblait être son fils s'apprêtait à monter dedans. Voyant que celui-ci était sur le départ, Alex laissa parler son instinct. Sans se soucier de l'adulte blond, ni du fait qu'il n'avait pas le billet adéquat, il monta dans le train, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours, une fois ses bagages récupérés, prendre le train dans l'autre sens pour en prendre un autre à destination de Lestower.

Il chercha donc un compartiment, et en trouva un seulement occupé par trois personnes : deux filles, une rousse et une blonde qui semblait dans la lune, et un garçon à l'air timide et maladroit.

\- Je peux m'assoir ? demanda-t-il. Les autres compartiments sont presque tous pleins.

\- Bien sûr, répondit la rousse. Tu es en première année ? Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu à Poudlard. Je suis Ginny Weasley, enchantée. Et voici Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat.

\- Et moi Alexander Kollean. Poudlard, c'est le nom de votre école ? Non, je devais entrer en troisième année à Lestower, mais le hasard a fait que mes valises ont été mises dans ce train. En arrivant à… Poudlard, je retournerais à Londres pour prendre mon train.

\- Mais alors… tu n'es pas un… commença Neville, avant d'être bâillonné par la main de Ginny

\- Un quoi ? demanda Alex

\- Un Joncheruine, répondit la dénommée Luna, qui n'avait pas encore parlé

\- C'est le nom qu'on donne aux nouveaux étudiants de Poudlard, enchaîna Ginny avec un regard reconnaissant envers la blonde

Alexander savait qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose mais, ne voulant pas démarrer une dispute, changea de sujet et fit connaissance avec les trois élèves qui, nota l'adolescent, ne parlèrent qu'évasivement de leur école.

\- Il faudra que tu ailles voir notre directeur, Albus Dumbledore, en arrivant à Poudlard, dit Ginny alors que le train arrivait en vue de la gare. Le Poudlard Express n'est pas censé faire le voyage retour, puisque tous les élèves descendent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

En sortant, Alex nota que la plupart des élèves portait un vêtement qu'il supposa être l'uniforme de Poudlard : une espèce de robe ample, avec un chapeau étrange. Au vu des noms des lieux et des uniformes, il se demanda en riant dans quelle secte il était tombé.

Les trois élèvent qu'il avait rencontrés le menèrent vers une calèche sombre qui n'était pas attelée, puis Ginny alla parler à un homme imposant et barbu, que Neville lui présenta comme étant Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de l'école. Les calèches arrivèrent rapidement devant le château, qui laissa Alex bouche bée face à l'immensité du bâtiment. En descendant, il fut interpellé par Hagrid :

\- Alexander ! Viens là, bonhomme. La petite Ginny m'a prévenu que tu n'étais pas un élève de Poudlard. Il faut que je t'emmène voir le professeur Dumbledore avant le début du banquet.

Alors que les élèves qui semblaient les plus jeunes attendaient devant une immense porte et que les autres entraient dans le château, Alexander fur donc guidé par Hagrid jusqu'à une gargouille. L'homme s'en approcha et dut activer un mécanisme, car celle-ci pivota et laissa passer le géant qui, après avoir chuchoté quelques mots, poussa l'adolescent dans une pièce qui ressemblait davantage à un musée qu'à un bureau : des dizaines de tableaux étaient accrochées sur les murs, toutes sortes de livres, trophées, reliques étaient disposées sur les étagères, et un oiseau rouge d'une espèce qu'Alex n'avait jamais vue se tenait sur un perchoir.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? Voici le gamin.

Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe et des lunettes apparut dans la pièce.

\- Quel est votre nom, jeune homme ?

\- Alexander Kollean, répondit l'adolescent

\- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Poudlard. Hagrid m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Je peux te dire que nous avons identifié et récupéré tes bagages, et que le Poudlard Express sera prêt pour te ramener à Londres d'ici demain. Pour cette nuit, nous t'avons fait préparer une chambre, et demain nous te reconduirons à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. As-tu des questions ?

Alexander, ne voulant pas se montrer trop curieux avec des gens qu'il ne reverrait de toutes façons plus après le lendemain, fit non de la tête et suivit Hagrid qui le mena jusqu'à un tableau qui, lui aussi, pivota pour s'ouvrir sur une chambre relativement spacieuse, avec un lit à baldaquin, un bureau et une salle d'eau. Il constata qu'une assiette pleine de nourriture l'attendait sur le bureau.

\- Voilà ta chambre pour cette nuit, gamin. Évite de te promener dans les couloirs, le concierge fait une ronde pour surprendre les élèves qui auraient voulu sécher le banquet de début d'année. À demain !

Après avoir mangé ce qui lui était servi et bu un verre de ce qui ressemblait à du jus d'abricot, mais dont le goût lui était inconnu, Alex réfléchit brièvement aux événements de la journée puis sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves. 

Le lendemain matin, Alex fut réveillé par le soleil traversant les rideaux. Il avait passé une excellente nuit, le lit étant des plus agréables. Il remarqua qu'un petit déjeuner lui avait été servi et, après une douche rapide, s'habilla et mangea. Il avait à peine fini de manger qu'on toqua à sa porte : il l'ouvrit et découvrit un homme au nez droit et à l'air glacial, vêtu d'une grande cape noire, qui se présenta comme le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci annonça que les affaires de l'adolescent étaient déjà dans le train, et que ce dernier partirait une heure plus tard.

Alex le suivit donc jusqu'à l'entrée du château où, les ténèbres nocturnes l'ayant empêché de voir les alentours la veille, il découvrit un immense parc, bordé d'une forêt, d'un lac immense et de multiples serres. Certains élèves s'y trouvaient d'ailleurs, ainsi qu'à l'orée de la forêt, où Alex crut distinguer la silhouette de Hagrid.

Profitant d'un instant de distraction de la part de son accompagnateur, l'adolescent s'approcha du groupe composé d'élèves ayant à peu près son âge et arborant le même uniforme, exception faite de la cravate, verte ou rouge selon les élèves. Mais au moment où il arrivait en vue du groupe, quelque chose sembla crever les fourrés et filer vers le ciel : Alex eut juste le temps de distinguer la silhouette d'un garçon qui chevauchait une curieuse créature...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : La curiosité n'est pas forcément un vilain défaut**

Hermione Granger, jeune Gryffondor brune de 13 ans, était l'une des meilleures élèves de sa promotion : son intelligence naturelle et son éducation Moldue lui permettaient d'appréhender les choses d'une manière complètement différente de celle des sorciers sang-mêlés ou sang-purs. De plus, après quelques commentaires désobligeants sur sa nature de "Miss je-sais-tout", elle avait décidé d'évoluer : plutôt que d'assommer ses interlocuteurs avec un savoir directement issu de ses lectures, elle croisait ses informations afin d'adapter ses connaissances à toutes situations, et ne pas être dépourvue de moyens en cas d'imprévu. Ce qui, ajouté à une certaine ruse qu'elle avait su développer en réalisant ce qu'elle pouvait tirer d'un certain roux suppliant son aide pour les devoirs, ne la rendait que plus brillante encore, mais aussi plus intéressante aux yeux de certains, toutes maisons confondues, qui réalisaient son potentiel : la jeune fille pourrait devenir une brillante politicienne, en dépit de son ascendance.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle vit un jeune homme ébahi devant l'exploit de son ami à lunettes, elle se souvint immédiatement de l'anecdote que Ginny lui avait racontée au cours du festin la veille au soir : un Moldu qui avait atterri à Poudlard par accident. Devançant sa réaction, elle se dirigea vers lui pour éviter la fuite du Secret magique.

\- Alexander Kollean, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle. Enchantée, je suis Hermione Granger. Ginny m'a parlé de toi hier. Tu as dû remarquer, je suppose, l'envol de mon ami Harry n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh...oui… mais c'est quoi cette bête ? Comment ton ami s'est-il envolé ?

\- Ah, je dirai à Hagrid que son travail est au point. Vois-tu, notre cher Gardien des Clés et des Lieux travaille aussi sur le tournage d'un film : il est chargé des effets spéciaux et des gadgets. Ce que tu viens de voir passer est un drone camouflé, Hagrid a voulu nous montrer son dernier bijou.

Alexander, trouvant louche l'empressement de la jeune fille à donner une explication mais ne pouvant en trouver d'autre, la remercia pour ses informations, la salua puis retourna vers le professeur Rogue, professeur de chimie selon les dires de l'adolescente. Il ne vit pas cette dernière afficher une mine stupéfaite lorsqu'elle entendit souffler "5 points pour Gryffondor, miss Granger".

Suivant le professeur, Alex arriva bientôt à Pré-au-Lard. Étant arrivé légèrement en avance, il prit le temps d'observer les alentours de la gare : la plupart des habitations étaient bâties dans un style assez vieillot. Puis il remarqua une ruelle où se tenaient deux personnes et d'où provenait une lumière colorée. S'approchant, il aperçut deux hommes vêtus de longs manteaux qui en poursuivaient un troisième : les deux premiers tenaient chacun une sorte de bâton, d'où provenait la lumière qu'il avait aperçue.

\- Euh, vous faites aussi partie du tournage d'un film ? demanda l'adolescent, anticipant déjà une réponse négative.

\- Gné ? Pousse-toi gamin, nous sommes des Aurors mandatés par le Ministère de la Magie pour traquer Sirius Black, et nous sommes sur une piste.

Alex bugua au mot "magie". Cela paraissait si illogique, mais à la fois totalement dans la continuité des événements depuis le passage du mur sans dommage jusqu'au drone de Hagrid. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son guide le tira en arrière brutalement, en pestant contre sa curiosité : il sortit un bout de bois similaire à ceux des "Aurors", fit un bref mouvement du poignet avant de dire "Oubliettes". Alex eut le temps de voir un rayon d'un vert pâle fuser vers lui avant que celui-ci ne le frappe en pleine tête et qu'il ne perde conscience.

Severus Rogue, pestant toujours contre la curiosité du jeune Moldu, l'attrapa et fila emprunter la cheminée des Trois Balais, atterrissant directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Albus, ce garnement a surpris deux Aurors en train de lancer un sort, j'ai dû l'oublietter.

\- Bon réflexe Severus. Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de le ramener à King's Cross avec ses affaires et de lui enlever tout souvenir des événements des deux derniers jours. Attention, il se réveille !

L'adolescent venait en effet de sortir de sa torpeur, pour s'écrier :

\- Ça vous arrive souvent d'assommer les gens ? J'aimerais bien avoir des explications d'ailleurs, tant à ce sujet qu'à propos de ce que ces hommes ont appelé "magie" !

\- Severus, vous avez bien dit que vous l'aviez oublietté ? demanda le directeur

\- J'en étais convaincu, mais mon réflexe a dû être imprécis… Il vaudrait mieux relancer le sort : Oubliettes ! dit-il en visant le garçon

Cette fois-ci, le rayon le toucha, mais il resta conscient.

\- C'était quoi ça encore ? Vous voulez effacer ma mémoire c'est ça ?

\- Albus, il… bafouilla Rogue

\- Il est immunisé face au sortilège d'Amnésie, semble-t-il… Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça, je dois dire.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'après le gamin qui survit à l'Avada, on récupère un Moldu insensible à l'Oubliettes ? Misère… gémit le potionniste

\- J'apprécierais assez que vous cessiez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, et que vous me donniez des explications…

\- Très bien Mr Kollean. Comme vous avez pu le constater, la magie existe bel et bien. Le professeur Rogue et moi-même sommes des sorciers, et Poudlard une école de sorcellerie. Les Aurors, que vous avez déjà rencontré sont en quelques sortes notre police. Quant aux élèves que vous avez rencontré, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley et Mr Londubat, ce sont effectivement des apprentis sorciers.

\- Celui-ci, Mr Kollean : ou vous rentrez chez vous en nous promettant toutefois de ne jamais divulguer ce que vous avez entendu depuis hier matin… Ou bien vous décidez d'intégrer le monde de la sorcellerie, auquel cas nous vous accueillerons à Poudlard.

\- Albus ! C'est un Moldu ! Il n'a aucun pouvoir magique s'indigna Rogue

\- Rien ne nous empêche de faire une exception et de le laisser assister aux cours de Botanique, d'Astronomie, d'Arithmancie ou de Potions ! De plus, il existe une possibilité que la magie latente du château stimule la création d'un noyau magique chez ce jeune homme. Et en attendant cette éventualité, il peut apprendre la théorie des Sortilèges, de la Métamorphose et de la Défense hm ?

Rogue se renfrogna à l'idée de devoir donner cours à un Moldu alors que le directeur s'adressa à Alex :

\- Eh bien jeune homme, que décidez-vous ?

Ce dernier, encore un peu abasourdi par les révélations, réfléchit rapidement : entre une vie entière à garder un secret frustrant et la découverte d'un nouveau monde qui titillait d'ores et déjà sa curiosité, le choix était vite fait ! Il voulut simplement vérifier une chose :

\- Professeur Dumbledore, si j'acceptais d'intégrer cette école… Je pourrais toujours voir mes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, vous auriez la possibilité de rentrer à chaque vacances chez vous. Nous les préviendrions d'ailleurs de votre nouvelle... condition.

\- Très bien j'accepte, affirma Alex

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi Mr Kollean. Je voulais toutefois vérifier un détail : comment vos affaires se sont-elles retrouvées dans le Poudlard Express ?

\- En réalité elles étaient posées sur un chariot, et un grand homme blond, qui doit donc être un sorcier, a posé ses propres bagages sur mon chariot. Il n'a pas dû se rendre compte qu'il était déjà occupé, expliqua le jeune homme

\- Un grand sorcier blond, dites-vous ? Intéressant, sourit Dumbledore en imaginant l'homme qui recevrait la tutelle magique du jeune Moldu...

* * *

Salutations cher lecteur !

Je n'ai pas voulu mettre de commentaire au premier chapitre pour te laisser le plaisir (j'espère) de la lecture.

2-3 infos donc :

\- Disclaimer habituel : tout à JKR, patati patata.

\- Pour l'instant 4 chapitres sont écrits, le 5è est en cours et sera certainement plus long que les premiers qui sont effectivement très courts.

\- Tant que j'ai de l'avance, je publierai un chapitre chaque week-end, et je préviendrai si je change le rythme de parution.

Merci d'avoir lu :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Muggleman in Hogwarts

**Chapitre 3 : Muggleman in Hogwarts**

Alexander quitta le bureau du directeur vers midi. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu qu'il serait présenté aux élèves lors du dîner. Il fut ramené à la chambre qu'il avait occupée la nuit précédente, où plusieurs objets l'attendaient : les fameuses valises qui l'avaient entraîné dans cette histoire, un certain nombre de livres, des tenues semblables à celles qu'il avait pu voir sur les élèves de Poudlard... Dumbledore lui avait apparemment fait livrer toutes les fournitures scolaires pour un élève normal de l'école de sorcellerie.

Parmi les livres, le brun distingua deux catégories : manuels scolaires et livres sur le monde sorcier. Il apprécia l'attention, ne voulant pas débarquer le soir dans un monde donc il ignorait tout. Il choisit donc de commencer la lecture de l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , qui lui permettrait déjà, sinon de connaître le monde magique, au moins de se renseigner sur le fonctionnement de l'école.

Lorsque Rogue revint, le chercher Alex savait donc ce qui l'attendait : matières enseignées, système des maisons, Répartition...

I fut introduit dans la Grande Salle par la porte principale lorsque le directeur eut fini son discours, puis guidé devant l'estrade des professeurs, où une vieille sorcière à l'air strict plaça le fameux Choixpeau sur sa tête. Alors que tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui, il sursauta en entendant la voix de l'objet magique dans sa tête :

\- Tiens tiens, un Moldu pure souche c'est une exception que Dumbledore a faite, petit, tu sais ? Voyons, où vais-je te placer... je vois de la ruse, de la loyauté, mais surtout beaucoup, beaucoup de curiosité. Puisque ça devrait en plus être une des Maisons où tu as le plus de chance d'être accepté malgré ta condition, tu iras à SERDAIGLE ! cria le Choixpeau

C'est sous des applaudissements certes mitigés, mais des applaudissements tout de même qu'Alexander Kollean s'installa à la table des bleu et bronze. Il avait lu les caractéristiques des différentes maisons dans son livre et était plutôt fier d'être dans la maison qui représentait l'intelligence et la connaissance. Il remarqua qu'il s'était assis non loin de la petite blonde qu'il avait rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express, Luna. Celle-ci lui faisait d'ailleurs un grand sourire, et Alex commença à faire connaissance avec les élèves de sa maison qui, même si certains n'étaient pas forcément d'accord avec la décision de Dumbledore au départ, se disaient qu'il n'avait pas dû atterrir à Serdaigle pour rien. Les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor semblaient faire peu de cas de l'élève inhabituel, alors que certains Serpentard grinçaient franchement des dents, voire clamaient haut et fort leur désaccord, notamment un certain blond de 3e année...

Mais Alex ne remarqua ni ce blond, ni le sourire qu'esquissa le directeur qui, lui, l'avait remarqué.

À la fin du repas, alors que certains discutaient encore du cas Alexander, ce dernier suivit Luna et le reste de sa maison jusqu'à la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il arriva ainsi devant une porte sans poignée ni serrure, un simple panneau de bois satiné par le temps auquel était fixé un heurtoir forme d'aigle. L'un des Serdaigle frappa un coup ; le bec de l'aigle s'ouvrit et une voix mélodieuse s'en éleva pour demander, à la surprise du jeune Moldu :

\- Sans voix, il crie, sans ailes, il vole, sans dents il mord. Qui est-il ?

\- Le vent, répondit immédiatement un des élèves.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Alex découvrit une vaste salle circulaire avec des fenêtres en arcades, des fauteuils, des tables, et une bibliothèque. Une élève plus âgé s'approcha de lui :

\- Salut Kollean, je suis Pénélope Deauclaire, préfète de Serdaigle. Le professeur Dumbledore t'a assigné une chambre que tu partageras avec Kevin Entwhistle et Michael Corner ici présents. Il a déjà fait envoyer tes affaires. Si tu as une question, tu peux t'adresser à un de tes camarades, à un préfet ou utiliser la bibliothèque de notre maison.

Alex la remercia et suivit les deux adolescents que la préfète lui avait désignés, un grand brun et un plus petit.

\- Alex c'est ça ? je suis Kevin, se présenta le plus petit des deux

\- Et moi Michael, enchanté.

\- Tu es vraiment Moldu du coup ? s'enquit le premier. C'est cool ça ! Moi je suis né-Moldu au fait, j'ai seulement 2 ans d'ancienneté de plus que toi.

\- Excuse-le, il est très enjoué dit Michael. Tu viens ? On va te faire visiter nos quartiers.

Heureux d'être accepté si vite, Alex les suivit à travers la salle commune. Il retint un certain nombre de noms qu'on lui présenta : Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe... Puis ils arrivèrent aux dortoirs.

\- De ce côté-là les gars, de l'autre les filles. On ne peut accéder aux dortoirs de l'autre sexe qu'avec l'autorisation de l'un d'eux, expliqua Michael

\- Apparemment, chez les Lions, les gars ne peuvent pas du tout accéder à ceux des filles ! Moi je dis, c'est suspect, rit Kevin

\- Enfin bref, voilà notre chambre… Et la tienne, maintenant

L'élève ouvrit une porte similaire à toutes celles du couloir, qui laissa entrer les trois Serdaigle dans une grande chambre, similaire à celle qu'avait occupé Alex la veille au soir, sauf qu'il y avait trois lits, et pas de bureau. Kevin lui désigna son lit, où il retrouva ses bagages ainsi que les affaires que Dumbledore lui avait fait livrer.

Il passa la soirée à parler avec un Kevin survolté et aussi curieux que lui, et un Michael sérieux, mais non moins sympathique.

* * *

De son côté, Albus Dumbledore rédigeait une lettre à l'intention d'un certain sorcier blond. Il s'amusait à l'avance de la réaction de celui-ci et de son fils lorsqu'ils apprendraient que, à cause de l'empressement du père, le jeune Kollean serait placé sous la tutelle de leur famille. Une mise sous tutelle n'impliquait toutefois presque aucune obligation : le sorcier serait responsable du jeune Moldu devant la loi sorcière, mais n'aurait pour seul devoir, en théorie, que de payer les études du jeune homme, jusqu'à sa sortie de Poudlard tout du moins.

Le directeur préparait en même temps une rencontre avec la famille Kollean, afin de leur expliquer les circonstances et surtout les conséquences de l'arrivée de leur fils dans le monde sorcier. Nul doute que ses parents allaient être inquiets, tout d'abord en constatant qu'Alexander n'avait pas fait acte de présence dans son école Moldue, puis en imaginant leur fils lâché dans un monde dont il ne savaient rien, sans pouvoirs qui plus est, alors qu'un certain mage noir semblait préparer son retour…

Quoiqu'il serait toujours temps d'aborder ce dernier sujet plus tard. Il finalisa et envoya donc sa lettre au futur tuteur d'Alexander, puis décida de se présenter le lendemain au domicile des Kollean.

Son esprit dériva et il pensa à la Répartition du nouvel élève : d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir de lui, le Choixpeau l'avait placé dans la bonne maison. Serpentard était tout simplement hors de question pour des raisons évidentes, et si Gryffondor était envisageable, les relations entre Lions et Serpents auraient sûrement encore empiré. Quant à Poufsouffle, ç'aurait été propager les clichés de beaucoup de sang-purs concernant la soi-disant maison "fourre-tout". Serdaigle était vraiment le meilleur choix.

Alors qu'il parlait avec ses colocataires, Alex éternua brusquement. Il ne tarda pas à aller se coucher, tout en pensant au lendemain, à sa première journée de cours dans l'école de sorcellerie.

À une certaine distance de Poudlard, un certain blond frisait l'infarctus après avoir ouvert une certaine lettre…

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, après une banale journée de travail au Ministère, lisait tranquillement la _Gazette_ du jour dans son bureau, en s'amusant des articles toujours plus à côté de la plaque de Rita Skeeter. Soudain, il aperçut un hibou à la fenêtre : il lui ouvrit et prit la lettre qu'il lui apportait, qui portait le sceau de Poudlard.

S'attendant à une frasque de son fils, il fut surpris que Dumbledore lui rappelle sa hâte du jour de la rentrée, le directeur n'étant pas censé être au courant d'un détail si anodin, et se demandait où il voulait en venir lorsque son œil tiqua sur un mot. Moldu.

Lui, Lucius Malfoy, aristocrate, sang-pur et partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, devait accepter un Moldu sous sa tutelle ? Même pas un sang-de-bourbe, un vrai Moldu ? Furieux, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, où se trouvait son épouse.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Lucius ? demanda Narcissa

\- Lis, dit-il en jetant la lettre de Dumbledore

En voyant sa femme pâlir, il ajouta :

\- Regarde où nous a mené ta coquetterie ! Maintenant j'ai le choix entre envoyer une beuglante à Dumbledore et avertir tout Poudlard de la situation, ou serrer les dents et accepter ce… Moldu, cracha-t-il.

\- Tu es tout autant en tort que moi, mon cher. Môssieur était trop fatigué pour porter lui-même les valises de son fils, ou même pour les faire rétrécir, si j'ai bien compris.

Sans piper mot, le patriarche Malfoy retourna à son bureau pour écrire à Dumbledore : il n'allait pas alimenter les ragots de Poudlard durant les prochaines semaines, mais comptait signaler au directeur de l'école que, s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de payer la scolarité du nuis… Moldu, il ne tolérerait aucune autre espèce de responsabilité à son égard.

Puis il alla se défouler dans la salle d'entraînement du manoir Malfoy afin de purger son dégoût et sa colère.

* * *

Le lendemain, bien loin des pensées du père Malfoy, un jeune homme se réveillait dans ce qui allait être sa chambre pour quatre années. Il vit que Kevin était encore endormi, alors que Michael, réveillé, était en train de lire.

\- Salut, dit ce dernier. Tiens, je me doutais que tu en aurais besoin, du coup je t'en ai fait une copie, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un parchemin, qui se révéla être un emploi du temps

\- Ah cool, merci ! On commence par Sortilèges, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, avec le professeur Flitwick, notre directeur de maison. Il passe de temps en temps dans la salle commune d'ailleurs, comme la plupart des directeurs de maison je crois… Quoique, McGonagall doit être assez occupée, et je vois mal Rogue border ses élèves, rit-il. Bref, tu devrais aller prendre une douche avant que Kevin ne monopolise la salle de bain.

Ce dernier semblait en effet être en train de se réveiller, et Alex se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, l'adolescent eut conscience d'être l'un des principaux sujets de conversation, mais n'en tint pas compte et préféra discuter avec Kevin, Michael et Luna, que les garçons avaient intégrée au petit groupe. Les deux Serdaigle de troisième année racontaient des anecdotes sur les années passées, tandis que Luna parlait créatures fantastiques, si bien qu'Alex eut du mal à suivre les conversations en même temps.

Puis vint l'heure du premier cours : Alex suivit ses amis jusqu'à une salle de classe où ils furent accueillis par un très petit professeur qui salua le jeune Moldu, lui expliquant qu'il pourrait suivre le cours mais pas pratiquer, et qu'il pourrait s'avancer sur la théorie pendant que ses camarades s'entraînaient à la pratique. Alex suivit donc le cours tout en étudiant les manuels de première et seconde années, que le professeur avait mis à sa disposition.

Le cours suivant était celui de Potions, en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Si le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas faire particulièrement attention à Alexander, ce dernier se révélait assez doué, terminant le cours avec une potion relativement correcte et sans un chaudron intact, alors que Kevin avait fait sauter le sien, faisant perdre cinq points à Serdaigle.

Le cours de Botanique aussi fut intéressant pour Alex car, comme pour les Potions, il ne nécessitait aucun pouvoir magique. Il assimila rapidement les fondamentaux et put prendre part au cours au même titre que n'importe quel élève. Le jeune homme, en bon Serdaigle, s'épanouissait dans ces nouveaux cours, où il engrangeait connaissances sur connaissances. Il fut même félicité par le professeur Chourave pour sa greffe, aussi bien réussie que celle de ses camarades, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais pratiqué auparavant, faisant gagner cinq points à sa maison.

Le soir, les Serdaigle de troisième année eurent cours commun d'Astronomie avec les Serpentard. Si Alex, utilisant ses cours de physique Moldue, se révéla largement au niveau de ses camarades, il n'entendit cependant pas que des félicitations : certains vert et argent affichaient clairement leur dégoût pour les connaissances moldues qu'il utilisait. Il entendit ainsi des "fayot", "réduit à étaler sa science dans les matières secondaires", "retourne chez toi, sale Bourbe !", un petit malin ayant fait remarquer que, si les nés-moldus étaient des sang-de-bourbe, les moldus eux étaient logiquement des bourbes. Le syllogisme laissa Alex froid en apparence, et il tenta de poursuivre le cours en ignorant ces Serpentard, notamment un blond qu'Alex avait déjà vu, et qui était l'un des plus virulents.

De retour dans leur salle commune, Kevin demanda à Alex s'il allait bien. Celui-ci répondit affirmativement, puis demanda le nom du blond qui, il s'en souvenait à présent, était le fils du sorcier qui l'avait fait arriver par hasard dans le monde magique. Son ami le lui présenta comme étant Draco Malfoy, "petit aristo pédant et intolérant" selon Lisa Turpin, qui était assise sur un fauteuil à proximité. Lorsque le Moldu expliqua d'où il le connaissait, Luna cacha son sourire en imaginant quelle avait dû être la décision du directeur, et la réaction du patriarche Malfoy, connu pour être un modèle de tolérance, comme chaque sorcier le sait.

Parallèlement aux cours, Alex se renseignait chaque jour sur le monde sorcier, que ce soit son histoire par les livres, ou son actualité en écoutant ses camarades ou en lisant les journaux, Luna lui prêtant son édition du _Chicaneur._

C'est ainsi qu'il apprit qui étaient Voldemort (étant Moldu, il ne craignait pas de prononcer son nom), Sirius Black et Harry Potter, qu'il avait aperçu la veille chevauchant le "drone" de Hagrid, un "hippogriffe" en réalité. S'il avait bien compris que certains élèves révéraient presque le Survivant, dont un petit blond avec un appareil photo, lui voyait Celui-qui-a-survécu et Harry de Gryffondor comme deux entités différentes. L'élève ne ressemblait en effet pas à ce que décrivait la _Gazette_ , il ne différait pas énormément des autres élèves en soi, bien qu'il semblât être un aimant à ennuis. Alex ne comprenait pas encore bien comment Voldemort avait survécu, mais il était certain que l'affronter deux années de suite et avoir Sirius Black, dangereux évadé de la prison d'Azkaban, à ses trousses n'était pas anodin, et il plaignait le Gryffondor plus qu'il ne l'admirait.

Le même soir, dans les environs de Cardiff au pays de Galles, un homme découvrit une lettre posée devant sa porte en sortant ses poubelles. Il la prit et lut :

Cher Mr Kollean,

Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école où étudie votre fils Alexander. Pour certaines raisons, je désirerais vous rencontrer. Si vous êtes disponible pour que je passe chez vous ce dimanche 5 septembre 1993, merci d'accrocher un élément rouge à votre boîte aux lettres pour confirmer.

Cordialement,

Albus Dumbledore

Trouvant cette lettre étrange mais curieux de savoir pourquoi le directeur de Lestower voulait le rencontrer, l'homme décida d'accepter, puis alla montrer la lettre à son épouse.

* * *

Hello :) Voilà donc le 3è chapitre d'Alexander Kollean, qui est en fait le 3 et le 4 réunis.

Je m'explique, je pars une semaine en vacances donc je ne pourrai pas poster le week-end prochain. Donc voilà un chapitre plus long, et en avance :)

On m'a posé la question, donc je précise : cette histoire se passe en 1993, au début de la 3è année de Harry Potter à Poudlard.

À dans deux semaines !


End file.
